As such type of a technique, for example, PTL 1 is known. In PTL 1, a technique of displaying a reduced image in which at least a part of the printing image is reduced on a display screen as a selection (thumbnail) for selecting a desired printing image (file) is disclosed. Therefore, when the reduced image is previewed, all of the printing images can be checked even on a small display screen, and thus there is an advantage that the desired printing image is easily found.